Dark Seduction
by suicidal-poptart
Summary: Dracula is after Miyu and Larva is concerned. Dracula 's powers allow him to blind Miyu from the fact he is a Shinma. To worsen the situation, Dracula lures Miyu into more blood of victims while she is awake, while he drains blood from her in her dreams
1. A Dream

The inside of Miyu's bedroom was gorgeous. The room had a flowery oriental accent to it, with ivory marble pillars in all four corners and a dark blue background painted with beautiful cherry blossoms. On the wall hung a picture of Japanese goddess taming a dragon, and under it sat a breath- taking golden statue of a dragon.  
  
Her bed was surrounded by flowing black silk in a canopy hanging off all four corners. The blankets were japanese inspired quilts with black and red flowers sewed into them, and at the bottom of her bed sat an old medieval- looking chest to keep her things in.  
  
Miyu lay on her bed, looking up at a poster of celestrial symbols. She felt lonely. She wished someone special were there with her, even an enemy...  
  
"I wish Larva was here...." she sighed.  
  
Suddenly Larva appeared at the head of her bed.  
  
"Miyu, it's okay, I am here..." His voice assured her soothingly.  
  
"Larva, I feel sort of weak," she said quietly.  
  
"I know, Miyu. Here, drink..."  
  
Larva sat down on the bed and leaned over slightly, offering his neck to Miyu. She slid over and quietly bit into him, sucking with small, gentle lips.  
  
"Miyu.. feel better?" he asked when she had finished.  
  
"Yes, Larva, thank you. You see... I feel like something has been draining me. I know I am a vampire, and basically I am always in the need of blood, but I just feel so weak... Like I need more."  
  
Larva paused a moment. "Maybe you are just tired Miyu. Though you can never be too careful... You don't remember anything going on?"  
  
"No... Not at all," she answered.  
  
"Well then Miyu, get your rest. I will stay here by you."  
  
Miyu smiled. "Thank you again, Larva... my sweet shinma."  
  
Larva leaned over a little more and brushed a gentle kiss over her pale cheek. "Sweet dreams, my beautiful vampire."  
  
Miyu drifted off, soon reaching a deep sleep...  
  
She soon found herself in a dream. She was outside of a black castle, fringed with statues of gargoyles and satanic-looking stone creatures. Feeling a strange curiousity to go inside, Miyu grabbed one of the huge knockers with both hands and knocked three times.  
  
No one answered.  
  
She slowly cracked the door and peeked inside.  
  
"Hello?" her voice echoed. She opened the door wider and stepped inside the corridor. The door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
"Hello?!" Miyu yelled, but still no one answered.  
  
She found herself drawn to a large set of stone stairs, and led by her compulsion began to walk up them. She slowly climbed the staircase, walking and walking until she reached a wooden door. Despite her attempt to open it silently, the door creaked loudly, echoing down the stairs.  
  
"Hello...? ...Is anyone here..??" she asked, as she entered the room.  
  
Searching the room, her eye caught a gothic stain-glass window. She stared at the window for a while, noticing a slightly chilly gust of air coming from the door next to it. Finally she walked over and opened it, revealing a stone coffin in the middle of the room.  
  
"Wow, creepy," Miyu whispered. She stepped lightly over to the coffin and sat down next to it. "I feel some sort of power coming from this coffin..."  
  
Miyu leaned closer to lift the lid... 


	2. Who is This?

x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter 2-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
As she moves closer to it, Miyu sees a hand stretch out across the rim. Miyu backs up when she sees it slowly start to emerge from the coffin.  
  
"Who are you..? Why were you sleeping in this old coffin?"  
  
A handsome young man steps out. He has on a black velvet cape with leather boots. He has smooth well-groomed black hair. His skin is very pale, he has dark voilet eyes and a wicked smile.  
  
"Why, hello my dear. I am the great count Dracula, I live in this castle."  
  
Miyu looks him up and down.  
  
"I've never heard of you, though you seem to be well-mannered.... where am I..?"  
  
The count takes a step closer to Miyu.  
  
"You don't know where you are? Hmmm. You must be lost. You are in Transyvania. However, you managed to reach my castle. May I have a name?"  
  
Miyu looks a bit more relaxed, even though she still had strong doubts about how it was kind of strange for someone to sleep in a coffin.  
  
"How rude of me. My name is Miyu."  
  
"...Ahhh, Miyu. What a beautiful name. Welcome to my castle. My dear, I have noticed something about you, you are hiding a secret that you don't wish me to know."  
  
Miyu felt surprised. No one ever could notice anything like that about her. It was true. She couldn't tell him she is a vampire. He.....wouldn't understand.  
  
"No.....I don't have a secret, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Dracula stepped even awkwardly closer to Miyu. Miyu was feeling sort of threatened.  
  
"Please, Miyu. I already know. I just wanted to test how trustworthy you are. You are a vampire. I am too."  
  
Miyu stepped back some to get rid of the awkward closeness.  
  
"How could you tell? Do I just look like a vampire are something?"  
  
"No. I can feel it. The way you feel when there is a shinma around"  
  
Miyu looked confused. How did he know about her quest to defeat shinma? Why did he seem so interested in her?  
  
"I don't know how you know of of this, but I'd like an explaination."  
  
The count once again took a step foward. This time, Miyu attempted to give him a flying punch. Dracula caught her fist in mid-air.  
  
"Don't be threatened, princess. I am on your side. I am here to help you. It is true, I have been watching you. Please Miyu......trust me."  
  
Miyu lowers her fist and gives him a confused stare. Suddenly Miyu feels as if she is drawn to him. She feels like all of the sudden she is attracted to him. Her mind starts to relax.  
  
"Miyu..."  
  
Dracula Disappears. Then she feels a pair of cold arms around her waste behind her. Dracula removes a loose strand of hair from her ear, and leans in closer to it so she can hear.  
  
"My beautiful girl. Please I offer you a gift. Take my blood, in exchange for your soul."  
  
Miyu was in a trance. She wasn't herself. All she could feel was passion. Miyu leans closer in and takes a bite.  
  
**RING, RING!**  
  
Miyu is woken up by her alarm. Larva was gone. He must have left when it turned morning.  
  
"What a wierd dream, if only I could remember what it was."  
  
Miyu crawled out of her bed into her slippers and walked into the bathroom to do her routine. Miyu then got dressed and left for school with one of her close friends.  
  
"So Miyu, did you have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Well yea, but I seemed to have some odd dream that I can't remember."  
  
"Hmm, wierd."  
  
The rest of the way to school Miyu didn't say a word. When they arrived, she went to her first period class. She sat down in her desk and waiting for her teacher to come.  
  
"Hello, class!" The teacher exclaimed. "today we have a new student! Everyone....say hello to Kiokusu."  
  
The class looking unconcerned answered "Hello, Kiokushu."  
  
Miyu could have sworn this kid looked familiar. Where had she seen him? Kiokushu sat in an empty desk next to Miyu.  
  
"Hello, Miyu"  
  
Miyu knew something was wrong. How did he know her name?  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
"...Yes. Actually we have. One of your friends introduced me to you a long time ago."  
  
Miyu didn't remember being introduced to him a long time ago, but she didn't feel scared of him.  
  
"Miyu, can I come over later? I need help with my homework, you seem really smart."  
  
"Ok, but only for a little while. My friend wishes me to come over to see some new movie of hers."  
  
Miyu continues working on her work all day, constantly peeking over at Kiokushu not knowing why. Finally rhe bell rings, and the class leaves. Kiokushu leans in front of the door waiting for Miyu to finish packing up all her things. He stood there, leaning on the door, Miyu could not but notice how cute he was. He had a serious expression on his face, with a hint of humor. Miyu finished and went out the door with him.  
  
Later on they made it to the door of Miyu's house.  
  
"Come on Kiokushu, come inside."  
  
"With pleasure." Kiokushu said with a grin.  
  
Miyu greeted her mother and father and went up to her room with Kiokushu. Miyu opens the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room.  
  
"Wow, Miyu. You have such a pretty room!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She lays out all of the homework on a table. Miyu pulls out a chair.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Miyu also begins to pull out her chair when suddenly Kiokushu stops her.  
  
"No my dear, let me do it."  
  
He pulls out the chair. Miyu feels charmed by this. No guy had ever pulled out a chair for her, not even Larva. Miyu sits down. She starts explaining what they have to do. Miyu erases some random marks she made before. Kiokushu leans in closer to give her an enticing look. Miyu looks up surprised.  
  
"Miyu, I have a question. Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Miyu wasn't really. She's always had a big thing for Larva but for some reason they never got together. In her heart she really did love Larva, but Kiokushu had something Larva did not. Something she couldn't explain.  
  
"No. If your thinking about me going out with you, you have to wait. I have to have time to decide"  
  
"Fine by me. Take as much time as you want."  
  
*To Be Continued* 


End file.
